


The Truth will set you Free

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Case Fic, Destiel - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean Winchester, Truth Spells, Witches, talk of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester really hates Witches. He just got hit with a truth spell.... Normally it wouldn't be a big deal but Dean was keeping a secret from Sam. He and Cas had been seeing each other the past few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth will set you Free

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

A witch! Why, oh why, did it have to be a witch? Dean Winchester fucking _hated_ witches! He had been going stir crazy in the bunker with nothing to do and when Sam came across what he thought could potentially be a case, Dean was ready to jump on it; even though there was a couple other hunters with a shorter distance to drive.

Dean just needed to get out of the bunker for a few days, get baby on the road. A six hour drive, greasy diner food, a few drinks in a bar within walking distance to their seedy motel room, all sounded perfect right about now.

There had been a string of disappearances ever since a thrift shop opened up in a small town. All the victims had been to the shop on the day they disappeared, and in each victims house they found a rather large pile of dust. Sam had mentioned to Dean that there was always the possibility that it could be a witch, Sam knowing Dean's incredible distaste for witches. Dean told him no matter what it was, it was it needed to be taken care of, but deep down was really hoping it wasn't a witch.... So with his luck, of course it was a witch.

They had figured it out the first day of being in town that the young lady that owned the shop was indeed a witch. She had been selling cursed objects to the townspeople; the trinkets stole the remaining years of the buyer’s life, turning them into dust. The witch, in return, was granted eternal youth.

The plan was simple... or so they thought. The witch lived in the apartment over the shop. Sam and Dean were going to break in and gank the bitch while she slept, but things never work out quite like you plan, especially for the Winchesters. She was waiting for them, and a hell of a lot stronger than they would have ever thought. Though neither one of the Winchester boys would EVER admit it, she was kicking their asses.

While the witch was busy handing Sam his own ass, Dean was able to crawl across the floor and grab the blood-blessed branch from the rare dragon tree from where the witch had caught Dean by surprise and knocked it out of his hand earlier. He stood and limped over to the witch, who was currently kicking the shit outta Sammy. When he stood behind her, he lifted his arm to drive the branch through the witch's back and through her black heart.

Sensing Dean, the witch turned just as his hand came down and drove the branch through her chest. The witch fell against Dean's chest, whispering where only he could hear, "I see what's inside you Dean. I see what you hide, what you dare not speak. I see your male angel lover. No lies shall be able to pass your lips: I curse you Dean Winchester to only speak the truth." She used her last breath to cast the spell on Dean, speaking the last few words and completing the spell as she fell to the ground. Dean flew back, throwing out his arms and hitting his head on the wall with the force of trying to get away from her. His last coherent thought before he succumbed to darkness was, 'Fuckin' witches.'

 

When Dean woke up he was in baby's passenger seat, Sam was driving. "What the hell happened?"

"Thank god Dean! You have been out for hours! We are almost back to the bunker... That witch put some kind of whammy on you." Dean groaned and sat up, his head killing him. "As soon as you passed out I prayed to Cas, he was there before I even finished my prayer. He looked you over and he said she cursed you but it's nothing fatal, he said it was harmless even. He couldn't figure out the exact curse and went ahead to the bunker to research, but he did say he can't cure you of it and that it would have to run its course." The hunter lay his head against the window and hoped his brother would think he was sleeping so he would be free from any further conversation.

When they were only about 10 minutes away from the bunker, Sam broke the silence. "Hey Dean, wake up man. We are almost there.” He paused, waiting for Dean to give him some sort of acknowledgement before continuing. “I was thinking since you’ve been out most of the trip and didn't get to eat, I could make us dinner tonight. You seemed to really like when I cooked last week." 

Dean internally cringed when he thought about the chicken Sam had made; it had been so dry, Dean had thought it would turn to dust. Then, he messed up the instant mashed potatoes! I mean really? Who screws up instant mashed potatoes? They were all thick and not completely mixed, Dean could still see the potato flakes! But, being a good big brother, he pretended that he really, really enjoyed the dinner. 

"No thanks, Sammy. Your chicken last week was so bad! I was just trying to be nice by telling you it was good and I don't think I could handle seeing you massacre another dinner." Dean clamped his mouth shut. He had _not_ meant to say that, he had not meant to say that at all. He was _going_ to say, 'Sure, Sammy! That sounds good.' But that definitely wasn't what came out if the bitch-face Sam was giving him was anything to go by.

 

"Well, just tell it like it is Dean," Sam snorted. "You could have just told me the other night that you didn't like it, besides I hated cooking."

Dean laughed, relieved. "Good, because you sure as hell are not good at it. How about we leave the cooking up to me from now on?"  


Sounds good." They drive in silence for the last few miles to the bunker.  
As soon as they opened the door, Castiel was standing there.

"A truth spell." Both Sam and Dean give him a confused look. Cas just rolled his eyes (he was picking up some of Dean's bad habits), and said, "Dean? The witch? What I've been researching? Any of that sound familiar? Dean was cursed with a truth spell. He can not lie and has to answer any questions asked to him truthfully. He can try to fight answering them but sooner or later he has to... There is no way to break the spell, it just has to wear off." 

Sam laughed. "That would explain you being so blunt about my cooking."

"And how long does this last Cas?" Dean sighed, looking at his angel.

"It varies… The longest I've seen it lasting is a week."

"A _week?!_!" Dean shrieks. Sam has this big grin on his face.

"What's wrong Dean? You keeping secrets?" Sam had suspected for the last few months that Dean was keeping something from him; he disappears for hours at a time and is in a good mood on the days of and days after him disappearing. Sam was starting to suspect he was seeing someone…

Dean stood there looking at Sam, trying to will himself to say ‘no’, but that would be a lie. He _is_ keeping a secret, has been for two months now. His relationship with Cas. Finally Dean broke. "Yes! _Damnit!!_ " Dean spun on his heel away from his brother and angel, stomping out of the room. "I will be in my room." When Dean closes the door to his room and turns, he sees Cas standing there.

"Why are you so afraid of Sam finding out about us?" Cas asks with his head tilted to the side.

"I just... I don't... I'm not! I don't..." Dean sighed. "I don't want him to think of me differently."

"Do you really think if you tell Sam that we are together he is going to think any differently of you? You think Sam would judge you?"

"Honestly…? I don't know."

"Dean Winchester! If you think you being with me would change how Sam feels about you, you truly don't know your brother as well as you think. I'm going to go do some more research there has to be a way to break the spell," Cas look over his shoulder at Dean and adds, "before he finds out about us." Dean could see the hurt in his angel’s eyes. He sighed and sat down on the bed, scrubbing his hands over his face.

Dean felt ashamed. He knew he’d hurt his angel, and has been hurting him the past few months by keeping their relationship a secret as if he was ashamed of him, of them. Which was far, far from the truth. He loved Cas and a part of him had since the day he came into his life in that barn. So Dean pushed up off his bed and goes to the library to find Cas.

When Dean enters the library he sees Sam and Cas sitting there with books upon books opened on the table in front of them. Dean clears his throat. "Hey guys how's it going. Anything yet?" Cas looks up at him then goes back to reading. 

Sam sighs "No, nothing. I'm sorry Dean but I think Cas was right. The spell just has to run its course. But we will keep looking. Sit down, give us a hand." Dean sits across the table from Cas, Sam between them at the head of the table.

They spend hours working on research until finally Sam sits back with a defeated sigh, rubbing his temples. Dean and Cas do the same. Sam smiles at Dean again and Dean's brain just had time to think ‘oh no’ before Sam speaks. "So… You are keeping secrets."

"A secret," Dean clarified biting down on his lip.

"Ok ‘a secret’." Sam hums. "Would this secret be that you are seeing someone?"

"Sam... you shouldn't take advantage of Dean being under this spell."

"No, it's cool Cas. I don't have anything to hide." He smiles at Cas, the angel smiling back. Dean looks at Sam. "Yes."

"Okay, now I really gotta test this." Sam gets a teasing look on his face. "Dean, how gay are you?"

"Hella." 

Sam gets a confused look on his face.

"Wait. What?" 

Dean smirks. "Cas and I bang. A lot. Broke a bed once, actually." Sam looks back and forth between his brother and the angel.

"You're kidding me! I mean... I always kinda thought..." Sam trails off, 

Dean just shook his head. 

"Nope, can't tell a lie, remember Sam? So, yeah, I have been seeing someone the last few months and that someone is Cas." 

Sam looked shocked, then leaned forward and asked, "Broke a bed? How the hell did you do that?"

"Well you see Sammy, Cas goes all crazy when he's on top, sometimes he can't control his angel mojo, and he's the definition of a power bottom. He rides me lik-"

"Oh God! Okay, okay!! Stop talking! I'm sorry I asked!" Sam shudders.

"Um... Sammy? How do you feel about this?"

"What, about you seeing Cas?" Dean nods and Sam laughs and smiles. "I think it's about fuckin' time! You guys drive me crazy with all the unresolved sexual tension and the eye sex." Sam smirks. "So Dean, are you a switch?" 

Dean sputters and holds his breath before blurting out, "Yes, I let him bang me like a screen door in a hurricane ." Sam busts out laughing at the blush spreading across Dean and Cas' faces.

"Oh God, the images! I'm gonna need brain bleach." Sam was practically in tears. He took a few deep breath and wiped his eyes. "No, but seriously Dean, I'm happy for you. And you too Cas. I really do think you two have a profound bound."

Cas and Dean smile at each other. Sam stretches. "Well it's getting late. What do you guys want to do?" 

Dean was the first to speak. "I want to take my gorgeous boyfriend back to my bedroom and bang his fucking brains out until he doesn't even know his own name." 

Sam groans, "TMI Dean." 

Dean just shrugs. "If you don't want TMI, I would avoid asking me any questions for the next week." Dean stands up and wiggles his eyebrows. "You coming Cas?" Cas gets up, Dean immediately putting his arm around Cas' lower back before looking over his shoulder. "See you in the morning Sammy."

"Yeah, yeah. You guys just keep it down! I don't wanna hear wild kingdom okay?"

"Tell that to Cas, he's the loud one."

"I'm only loud because of... What is that thing you do with your-"

"You mean pound your prostate over and over with my cock until you come?"

"Yes that... Let's do that," Cas smiles. 

Sam groans and lets his head fall into his hands. "Get out, I don't want to hear anymore. I'm on the verge of needing therapy," Sam teased. The hunter and the angel retreat to Dean's room, leaving Sam at the table laughing. "I fuckin' knew it," he muttered to himself as he started putting away the books that were on the table, finding another to read. He sits in the comfortable leather chair, wanting to stay down in the library as long as possible and as far away from Dean's room and the noises coming from it.

Not even two steps out of the library, Dean blinks and find himself naked on his bed with a very naked angel laying on top of him. "Mmmm… Eager much Cas?" Dean hums as he presses kisses to Cas' throat.

The angel moves his head, giving the hunter more access. Dean starts to suck on a very sensitive area behind the angel’s ear, causing him to moan and grind his hardened flesh into Dean's. "Want you Cas, want you so much." Dean rolls them, switching positions so he was hovering over Cas and looking down at him. "God Cas, you are so beautiful laying here, black messy hair, unearthly blue eyes, delicious hipbones I just want to suck..." 

Dean bites his lip and grinds against Cas. They kiss heatedly, rut and rub each other's bodies, pleasuring each other using hands, mouths and tongues.

Cas hears the familiar snap of the lid of the lube bottle and a few seconds later the cold wet press of Dean's finger against his quivering hole. Cas groans and arches into the touch as Dean pushes in slowly. He slides the finger in and out, wiggling it around as he slides down Castiel’s body until he’s between Cas’ thighs. He leans and soon his tongue joins his finger, causing the angel to yelp then moan. Dean licks, sucks and scrapes his teeth against Cas' rim until he has worked three fingers and his tongue in the angel's ass. Cas was fucking back on Dean's fingers and tongue, moaning, "Oh, God! Can't take it no more! Now Dean, fuck me now." 

Dean groaned against Cas’ skin. It was such a turn on hearing his angel cuss or talk dirty knowing it was Dean that caused him to fall apart. He removed his tongue and fingers and pushed up onto his knees between the angel’s legs, Cas spreading them wider to welcome Dean. Dean leaned down and gave Cas a filthy hot kiss before pulling back up and grabbing the lube once more to slick up his cock.

Dean made a show of it as Cas laid there and watched. Dean slicked his dick up and started fucking into his fist, moaning low and dirty. "No more teasing!" Cas growled, wrapping his legs around Dean’s hips and pulling him in.

"You want this?" Dean questions as he rubs the head of his cock against Cas' hole, just barely pushing the head in.

"Yes Dean! Yes I want it. I want you. Do you want me?" Dean pushes in slowly until he bottoms out; flush against Cas he rests their foreheads together.

"Yes, Cas. Always. I _always_ want you. Always have, always will." Cas surges up and meets Dean's lips. They kiss feverishly as Dean thrusts into Cas, the angel gasping into the kisses ever so often whenever Dean would rub his prostate, or when the delicious friction his cock was getting, trapped between their stomach, became too much.

They took their time making love, worshipping each other’s bodies, Dean rocking into Cas deep and slow. "I'm so close Dean, so close." Cas moaned biting down on Dean's shoulder.

"Me too, Cas." Dean whispered back and angled his hips to hit Cas' prostate on every other thrust. In no time Cas was gripping Dean and groaning, the hunter could feel Cas' cock pulse against his stomach and a wet warmth spread between them. Cas' muscles clamp around his cock like a vice and Dean's hips stutter. In a few more thrusts he's painting Cas' insides with long, thick, bursts of his release. 

"God Cas, I love you so much," Dean whispers by Cas’ ear. The angel moans and pulls Dean even deeper when he feels the hunter start to come, and whisper those words in his ear. 

Dean gently pulls out of Cas and rolls off him, laying on his back. Cas mojo's them clean and then lays his head on Dean's chest. "Did you mean what you said Dean? That you love me?"

Dean smiles. "Can't lie, can I Cas?"

"How long?"

"Cas... some part of me fell in love with you back in that barn."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I was afraid you could never love someone like me. I was afraid I would lose you, afraid you were too good for me. I mean, you're an _Angel_ Cas; I was afraid I would screw things up. I was just… afraid." 

Cas kisses Dean on the lips and then whispers against them, "You have nothing to be afraid of Dean Winchester, I'm not going anywhere. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on your soul in hell. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and it still is."

"I love you Cas."

"I love you too Dean."

Dean pulls Cas in closer, kissing him on top of the head. 

Dean Winchester still hates witches, but this curse has turned out to be more of a blessing. Sam knows about him and Cas and he doesn't care, hell he's happy about it. Dean was finally able to tell Cas his true feelings and why he was so afraid to just tell the angel how he's always felt. He learned his angel was just as in love with him, too, and wasn't going anywhere. At this moment Dean didn't feel cursed, he felt blessed. 

After all... the truth will set you free.

The End


End file.
